Viggo
Viggo jest astronautą . Opis Viggo jest kundelkiem , który z zawodu jest astronautą . Wygląd Jego futro jest rude , ma on białe końcówki łap , biały koniec grzywki , białe futerko koło buzi , ma także beżowy pyszczek , oraz brązową łatkę nad prawym okiem . Viggo ma brązowe oczy . Charakter Jest miłym , przyjaznym , wesołym , odważnym , pewnym siebie pieskiem . Rodzina * Rocky - tata * Skye - mama * Amy - siostra * Sunset - siostra * Eco - brat * Clif - szwagier * Ally - siostrzenica * Hopper - siostrzeniec Relacje Chase - lubią się Everest - bardzo ją lubi Skye - bardzo mocno ją kocha Rocky - bardzo mocno go kocha Marshall - znajomy Zuma - kumple Rubble - lubią się Tracker - nawet dobrze się dogadują Aurora - jego najlepsza przyjaciółka , jest w niej zakochany Amy - kocha ją , przecież to jego siostra Amber - koleżanka Ana - kumple Astro - lubią się Ally - kocha ją , jest jego siostrzenicą Ares - nie tolerują się Briana - lubią się Ben - przyjaciel Brooklyn - lubią się Bobi - znajomi Cezar - jego kolega Clif - lubią się Coral - bardzo się lubią Duke - nawet nawet Dylan - często się kłócą , ale się nawet lubią Delilah - nie wie , że się w nim podkochuje Eco - kocha go , przecież są braćmi Eryk - dobrze się dogadują Gray - bardzo go lubi Harry - bardzo dobry kumpel Hutch - jego wróg , nigdy nie może dojść z nim do porozumienia Hopper - kocha go , jest jego siostrzeńcem Hope - nie znoszą się , Hope często mu dokucza Jeremi - dogaduje się z nim Jerry - często bawią się ze sobą Jessie - jego przyjaciółka Johnboy - koledzy Kasumi - nawet nawet Kaito - jego najlepszy przyjaciel Kaiden - znajomi Kajtek - czasami się kłócą , ale są kolegami Księżniczka - jego przyjaciółka Kieł - lubią się Lexi. - czasami gadają ze sobą Lucky - bardzo go lubi , często bawią się w astronautów Lucy Jord - jego kumpela , uwielbia słuchać jej piosenek Lani - nie cierpią się Malcolm - kiedyś mieli na pieńku , ale teraz się lubią Marco - nie zna go za dobrze Maile - no nawet , nawet Mufin - koledzy Miki - może być Michael - kumple Nika - lubi ją Oskar - często urządzają ze sobą wyścigi , lubią się Oliana - jego trzecia najlepsza przyjaciółka Obi - nawet go lubi , ale czasem denerwują go jego piosenki Pat - znajomi Petter - uważa , że jest kaczką Viggo nie przepada za nim Pietrek - może być Rex - jego kumpel Rusty - lubią się Rufus - bardzo dobry kolega Roxy - niezbyt dobrze się dogadują Sally - kiedyś się w niej podkochiwał , obecnie są kumplami Savannah - jego przyjaciółka Sunset - bardzo mocno ją kocha , jest jego ulubioną siostrą Skipper - jego znajoma Stripe - przyjaciółka Shira - jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Shining - nie za dobrze ją zna Shada - koleżanka Scotty - kumple Scott - kumple Sage - nienawidzą się , wrogowie numer 1 Tobi - bardzo dobrze się dogadują Tofik - lubią się Tasha - lubi ją Trace - nie wie , że się w nim podkochuje jego druga najlepsza przyjaciółka Ulien - nie zna jej Victor - nawet nawet , Viggo czuje przed nim duży respekt Victoria - jego koleżanka Volvo - lubi go Valka - lubią się Youki - kumpela Zack - nie za bardzo Zoe - bardzo ją lubi Biografia Urodził się w tym samym dniu co Sunset , Amy i Eco . Kiedyś gdy miał cztery tygodnie wymknął się zobaczyć niebo nocą . Był tak zachwycony , że coraz częściej wychodził na dwór w nocy . W końcu kiedyś napotkał się na Ryder 'a i zaczął mu opowiadać o jego wyprawach nocnych . W końcu przeszedł szkolenie i dostał swoją odznakę . Dubbing wersja angielska szczeniak ( wersja angielska ) - Ixel wersja polska - Jakub Molęda wersja angielska ( obecnie i dorosły ) - TheMaskedMockingbird wersja polska - Marcin Kudełka Pojazd 'Na misje i na wyprawy - '''Jest biało - niebieski wahadłowiec z czarnymi wstawkami , na lewym skrzydle widnieje jego odznaka '''Mission Paw - '''mini wahadłowiec , czarno - zielony , niektóre , elementy świecą w ciemnościach , jest on ponad świetlny , może też latać na Ziemi '''Sea Patrol '- mini rakieta , mogąca zamienić się w łódź podwodną niektóre elementy świecą w ciemnościach '''Space pup - '''jest biało - zielony ponad świetlny wahadłowiec , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności , ma także dodatkową turbinę u góry dzięki czemu może lecieć 300 x szybciej Viggo's_space_shuttle.png|Wahadłowiec Vigga Mission_Paw_Viggo's_space_shuttle.gif|Pojazd Vigga Mission Paw Sea_Patrol_Viggo's_mini_swiminng_rocket.gif|Pojazd Vigga Sea Patrol Space_pup_Viggo's_shuttle.gif|Pojazd space pup Odznaka Jest to meteor na zielonym tle . Strach # Aurorze może stać się coś złego Nie lubi * Kociej Katastrofy 2 * wojen * kłótni * Sage ' a Lubi * Spędzać czas z Aurorą * Spędzać czas z rodziną i przyjaciółmi * Bawić się * wylatywać w kosmos * obserwować gwiazdy na niebie * noc * wiosnę , lato , jesień i zimę Galeria Vigga Viggo for Chye Merverest Forever..png|Przepiękny Viggo narysowany przez KeylęLPS Viggo_and_Aurora_for_KelyaLPS.png|Viggo daje Aurorze kamień księżycowy Viggo_in_his_uniform.png|Viggo w jego stroju Sketch-1503426201852.png|MISTRZOWSKI RYSUNEK NARYSOWANY PRZEZ JULCZYDLO 1 ŚLUB GRAY ' A I VICTORII Sketch-1503678593736.png|SUPER rysunek narysowany przez KeylęLps do nowego opowiadania ,,Pieski ratują księżniczkę Psyrenek" Sketch-1505545392995.png|Viggo i Aurora prawie stykają się noskami ilistracja do opowiadania KEYLI LPS ,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " Sketch-1505661738093.png|Ilustracja do opowiadania ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " Space_pups_armagedon_title_card.png|Okładka do opowiadaia ,, Space pups : Armagedon " Sketch-1506528357441.png|Ślub Clif ' a i Amy Sketch-1506620961884.png|Ślub Dylan ' a i Briany Sketch-1508335355558.png Ciekawostki # Jest zakochany w Aurorze # Jest nadopiekuńczy w stosunku do swoich sióstr Sunset i Amy # Od kiedy pamięta uwielbia patrzeć w niebo nocą # Jego wahadłowiec na Mission Paw jest ponad świetlny # On z Sage ' em są wrogami # Ma 59 centymetrów wzrostu . # Można powiedzieć , że prawie codziennie ma sny związane z Aurorą np . ich ślub itp . Hobby # Surfing # Latać # Jazda na snowboardzie # Piłka wodna # Piłka plażowa Cytaty ,, Piesek astronauta lata sobie po skałkach " - gdy wyrusza na misję ,, Gotowy na życie i na śmierć " ! - Mission Paw ,, Gotowy do nurkowania ! " - Sea Patrol ,, Czas do lotu " - Air pup ,, Bez odbioru ! - Space pup Wyposażenie plecaka '''Na misje - '''Jest to mały silniczek , który pozwala mu latać , posiada także butlę tlenową , mini teleskop robiący zdjęcia ( mini wersja Hubble'a ) '''Mission Paw - '''radar , jet pack , odbiornik do satelity '''Sea Patrol - '''napęd wodny , pozwala mu bardzo głęboko nurkować nawet do 20 km w dół , sprzęt to echolokacji , gogle na podczerwień , latarka '''Air Pup - '''hiper ponaddźwiękowy jet - pack , potrafiący wylecieć w kosmos , gogle termowizyjne '''Space pup - '''ponad świetlne skrzydła ale dzięki dodatkowym odrzutom może lecieć 100000 x szybciej , butla z tlenem , szczypce Strój '''Regularny i na misje - '''Jest to biały skafander ( taki jak noszą astronauci ) . Ma także biały hełm , z szybką odbijającą Słońce . Na jego prawej łapie widnieje naszywka NASA . '''Mission Paw - '''jest to czarno - zielony kask i czarno - zielony strój , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Air pup - '''jest to zielono - biały hełm i strój '''Sea Patrol - '''jest to zielony skafander i hełm do pływania , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności '''Space pup - '''jest to biało - zielony skafander i hełm , niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności Moje opowiadania # ,, Wakacje piesków " # ,, Święta w Psim Patrolu " # ,, Ślub Ryder ' a i Katie " # ,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują świat " # ,, Mission Paw : Pieski ratują Tracker ' a " # ,, Space pup : Armagedon " # ,, Tylko ona " # ,, Strażnicy Ziemi " # ,, Mission Paw : Misja odnaleźć szczeniaki " Opowiadania kogoś innego # ,, Nowy piesek w Psim Patrolu " # ,, Pieski i poszukiwania skarbu " # ,, Pomocy!" # ,, Magiczne Pieski " Kategoria:Wymyślona Postać Kategoria:Kundelki Kategoria:Samiec Kategoria:Astronauta Kategoria:Viggo Kategoria:Piesek drugiego pokolenia Kategoria:Fanowskie Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa psiego patrolu Kategoria:Kundel Kategoria:Mieszaniec Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Syn Kategoria:Psy Kategoria:Pieski Kategoria:Piesek Kategoria:Pies Kategoria:Psiak Kategoria:Oc Kategoria:Brat Kategoria:Samce Kategoria:Samczyk Kategoria:Psiaki